


The end of a good friendship ?

by Lightguardian79



Series: Bloodlines [1]
Category: Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Past Torture, Protective Older Brothers, Relationship(s), Wally West is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79
Summary: After his father's death, Tim Drake notice that Bart, his bestfriend, the new Kid Flash took some distance with him but he doesn't know why.When he teamed with the new captain boomerang, Robin noticed that Owen has some similitudes with a certain speedster he know very well when he comes to actTim decides to investigate. Only what he finds out may destroy a friendship.OrWhat if Tim discover that Bart and Owen are half-brothers and asked them if it's the truthTakes place in a certain series who come back for a season 3 the 1/4/2019





	1. Doubts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my mind since I read Identity Crisis and I know that Young Justice series take place in Earth 16.
> 
> DC could do something with this on the comics but... No and we agreed for say it's such a waste of plot who had potential.
> 
> But today with the season 3 who's coming, I regain hope. After his father death I feel like that Tim become a little darker and what his new for his costume ? A hood.
> 
> So with the time skip of 5 years between the end of season 2 (Please bring Wally back) and the season 3, I suppose that Identity Crisis happened and Jack Drake is dead along with Digger Harkness. 
> 
> And it's the perfect occasion to explore this. I don't care if it's in the series or in the prologue of the season 3 but please if they can do something it will be crash.
> 
> Okay, now I let you enjoy this and don't hesitate to comment and share your opinion.
> 
> Oh and the Bluepulse fans, don't kill me please. Go to see Two Worlds, my other story if you want to see some hint of Bluepulse.

 

 

 

 

**Third P.O.V.**

 

"Robin, why you gather us here ?"

"I need to ask you something, at both of you. And please answer me honestly"

_Not good_ thought Bart and Owen

"Are you.. Are you brothers ?"

 

 

48 hours ago

 

Gotham City ( **Tim P.O.V.** )

 

Something is off with Bart since I have revealed that my father is dead, kill by Captain Boomerang. He avoid me, he doesn't talk to me anymore, I miss my friend, my bestfriend. And when I want to talk to him, he says that everything is okay. I discuss of this with Wally and he told me that Bart act normally around him or his family.The only moment I get my friend back is on mission. He even help me to take a decision and he trust me. But only on mission.

 

Maybe I'm the one who changed, after all my father's death is something I didn't accepted yet and I talk about him in present as if he was still alive. But it's not really the time o think about this. Right now , I have to deal with something else or should I say with  **someone** else.

 

I was looking for a nuke stolen from one of the Joker's old hideout in Gotham until he showed up. Owen Mercer, Digger's son, the new Captain Boomerang, former Rogue and member of the Outsiders, a team lead by none other than Nightwing. He tried to contact me a ew days I didn't have time for this and now I see him, he want probably to finish what his father started but he says he want to help to find me the nuke so we team up.

 

During the time we spent at the research of this damn nuke, even if I don't trust him, I couldn't help it but he reminded of someone through some of his actions, but that's when we found the location of the bomb and had to close the door to avoid being killed and he said something that reminded me one of my previous missions with Bart. Something similar to the situation I was in with Owen.

 

"You first." told me Owen 

"And let you back shoot at me? You first !" I replied

"Kid, if I was gonna back shoot you, I would've done it by now. You got a right to hate my dad, but I'm not my dad! That's what I came to Gotham to say, in case you had any ideas of whispering in Nightwing ears about me!" he shouted and he continue to speak tome "I'm on your side. I hope I proved that to you. And no matter how we go through this door, I won't shoot you in the back, I'll be covering it. Now can we  just do butch and sundance already and get this thing over with ?"

 

 

 

 

 

_Tim's flashback_

"Ready to enter, Kid Flash ?"

"More than ever !" 

"Okay 3,2,1... Go !" I kick the door only to see that our target was armed with guns "Uh-Oh". They shoot to us and Bart drag me by the neck and close the door as fast he could

"That wasn't part of the plan, right ?"

"No. I'm gonna to ask a little help." I said

"What ? You're crazy, Rob. They're not going to wait for reinforcements to arrive to help us. If we contact Batman, we'll already be dead before a support team can help us."

"Then what is your plan, pal ?" I asked him. He smirk to me and I know what it means. He was now Kid Flash and he suppose to be more mature but Bart was still Impulse and that even Barry can't change it.

"We are not doing this !" I replied

"You said that because you don't trust me ?" he asked softly

"What ? No, I trust you."

"Then we have to get through this door."

"Bart, it's too dan-"

"I've been into so much situation like this one and it's in this type of situation we know who we can really trust. Tim, no matter how we're going through this door, I'll cover you even if it means I have to take bullets for you. Now can we do what we know best and get over with and finally go home ?" Bart asked

"Fine, but I swear if..." I said but I was interrupted

"Or what ? you'll be dead before you do something to me! Now open the door." I opened the door suddenly and we both said "Time to kick your ass."

 

_End of the flashback_

"Hey, kid. Stay with me, it's not the time to dream." yell Owen

"All right, here we go..." I sighed "You better not be lying to me..." Considering , the situation we were in I expected him to say more or less the same thing as Bart, I was not mistaken.  
"Oh, for the love of..." he whispered "Or what ? You'd be too dead to do anything about it ! Now open the damn door !"

And here too I open the door suddenly by kicking it and I destroy some of the robot of the ventriloquist. We have to make our way to reach the nuke but first we have to destroy all those robots. We did this and by the way I saved Owen's life and he saved mine. Once we clean the place, I approach the nuke and I let my guard down. If Owen hadn't been here, I probably would have died, killed by one of the darts with I don't know what deadly product made in Joker. 

When I disarm the nuke, there were only 52 seconds left before it exploded and killed thousands of innocent people. I sighed with relief when the countdown stopped and even if I couldn't see him I know that Boomerang was happy that this mess was over but he hide it behind his next words who, once again plunge me in the memories of my previous mission with Kid Flash.

"So... What are we doing tomorrow tonight ?"

 

 

 

 

_Tim's flashback_

"Whew, there were more than I thought."  
"You regret it ?" I asked to Bart  
"You're joking ? This mission was so crash !" Bart answered  
"Now, we have to destroy the Reach drinks that the Light has put on sale under a different name." I said  
"Do you have a bomb or something like this with you ?" He asked me  
"And you, do you remember who is my mentor ?" I replied as I place the bomb but I didn't see that I activate a deadly trap but Bart him, saw it. He caught the bullet that was meant for me.  
"Be careful, little bird."  
"Thanks. But we have to get out or we will be catch in the explosion." He nodded and we leave the place. After we left the bulding, Bart asked me ironically  
"So... What are we doing next time ?"

_End of the flashback_

 

 

 

 

"Earth to Robin, you heard me ?"  
"Yes." I answered.   
"Cool, now can we left the place ?" He asked me and I nodded.

Later

"I don't expect us to be friends but it's good to  know we can at least be civil and fight crimes together." He told me  
"Civil is one thing but you'll forgive me if I'm not ready for the other stuff... Yet." I replied and ready to leave him but a question popped into my head, I prefer to ask him we never know, world is small. "Do you know someone named Bart Allen ?"

I saw his eyes open wide for a few seconds and then he calmed down and replied  
"Never heard this name. It's someone you track or one of your friends ?"  
"He is a friend but he really doesn't talk about his other friend. So I thought maybe you knew him because I wanted to know something but you don't know him so drop the case." I said before to left and for good this time. But I seriously need to investigate and the better way is I have to observe my bestfriend.

**Owen P.O.V.**

****_"Do you know someone named Bart Allen ?"_  
How long has it been since I heard that name being spoken ? The name of my own brother. But how Robin know him ? I know that Bart got superspeed but-.  
Superspeed, of course ! Peoples notice that Flash got a new sidekick, Impulse but recently he become the new Kid Flash. I'm ready to bet that Bart  **is** the new Kid Flash.

That's my bro, always crash the mode although he's not very strong physically like Barry or Wally. But I have to be more careful in my words or action, I'm pretty sure is that who almost betray me. After all when he was young, he was always around me and he learn to speak or act like me. A smile appears on my face at the memory of my baby brother.

But he grown so fast because of the Reach, Blue Beetle kill his parents and they made us prisoner. However they were more interest by Bart than me, it's him who suffer the most. I remember his scream of pain when they force him to use his powers despite the inhibitor collar  or when they hurt him in purpose to test his healing factor. After the night he made nightmares or wasn't be able to asleep because of his scars who hurt him and whatever I'll do to reassure him, he cried, silently to be sure that the Reach torture him more but he cried.

I punch the wall when those memories become more lively. I was powerless and I'm still powerless now. Because of my carelessness, Robin has become suspicious and suspects something and when the bats suspect, they do not give up and will do everything to find out the truth. I don't want to know what will happen to Bart if the boy wonder discover that we are from the same family.

"Can I know what are you doing in Gotham, Boomer ? And what did the walls do to you so that you could hit them and break your hand ?"  
"Holy shit, Nightwing !" I yell "Batman didn't learn you to not surprise people and scared them ?"  
"No, he taught me the opposite." He answered me with a smile  
"I should have known better." I growl  
"So are you gonna to answer me ?"  
"I came here to make peace with your little bro and prove him I'm on the good side."  
"And how the things going ?"  
"He can meet me in civil and team up with me but he is not ready to become... Friends." I answered by rubing one of my hands through my hair  
"And the wall ?"  
"That's not your business." I told him, angrily and I wanted to go back home  
"Does this have anything to do with Bart ?" Those words stop me before I leave the place  
"First, your brother. Now, you ! What is your fucking problem with this person ?" I shout, wanting to avoid me... Avoid problems with the Justice League or our respective teams, wether it is my brother or me  
"Drop the act, Owen, you're a bad liar. It's clear that you and him are connected or you know each other. In the long act, it will affect Young Justice, in case you're interested since Robin told his teammates that his father was dead, killed by yours, Kid Flash avoid him more and more outside of mission." He explained me. 

I stay silent, a silence that seems suspicious to Nightwing but also means that it confirms that Kid Flash and I know eachother. I finally broke this heavy silence.  
"You never heard of privacy ?"  
He sighed and replied "Fine, I don't insist. Anyway, even if I had asked, he would have been as stubborn as you are and I'm not gonna to ask to Miss Martian to search in his head with her telepathic powers."  
"Thank you !" I said with relief in my voice  
"You're only halfway there, Owen. Robin's not going to give up until het get into the bottom of this."  
"I know."  _And it's all up to you, Bart. Don't fuck up your real identity._ I thought.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart's past was just torture, pain and sadness but since he came into the past a new feeling appears in his heart.

The next day at Mount Justice  
**Bart P.O.V.**

****What's wrong with me ? Why I feel ashame ? I can't look at Tim or stand being near to him anymore except on a mission. Is it because I'm connected from afar to his father's murderer ? Damn I think too much but Owen is not his father, he is different and the only moments he kills, it was for protect me from the Reach. Besides now he is with Nightwing and his new team and that I think shocked Rob.

But in mission, it's different, we need to focus because if we aren't focus someone could be hurt and that it's the future who taught me this reality. One error and we can be moded and pretty bad. I even forget all my problems on mission and I can talk with Robin, of course we don't talk about school, movies or stuff like this but I'm happy to know that doesn't affect our mutual trust in each other. A voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"I finally found you, Bart."  
"Hey, Cissie."  
"What are you doing here ? You know our HQ isn't here anymore."  
"I know but..." I stop and sigh. Cissie decided to sit next to me, understanding that I was going to talk about my future. "In my future, I always saw Mount Justice complete destroy by the explosion. Only, the night she explode some of the heroes died and it was an another day than the day she explodes in this era." Cisse's face was now filled with sadness but I continued my story "Even if it's indirectly because of me that Mount Justice is destroy, I'm glad I somehow saved the life of our friends. And I know it's a little twisted but I'm also glad that my actions didn't prevent the destruction of this place." 

I know when I said that Cissie will be angry at me and I wasn't surprise when she slapped me. And after the slap she yell at me.

  
"Are you crazy ? You, Garfield and Jaime was made prisoner by Aqualad when he was in his deep cover mission to infiltrate the Light. And if Mal wasn't here, Nightwing could have died this night."  
"I told you it was twisted. I think... I think when you go through all the stuff I've been in the future, you have to get away with the after-effects and the scars and that's how you loose your sanity and maybe your humanity."  
"Scars ?" Cissie look at me with an interrogating look.  
"I'll show you but only a part. Have you ever wondered why I always wear clothes with sleeves or a jacket ?" She shook her head negatively and then I rolled up my jacket sleeves. When she saw the scars on my two arms, she retraced the contours with her fingers and tears formed in her eyes.  
"Bart, why... Why your superhealing didn't healed those scars ? And you said... That's only a part. Does that means you have scars elsewhere on your body ?" She asked me.  
"If my healing factor didn't work it's because is my own power, my own speed who inflict me this. The Reach discovered that I have the potential to become more faster than my grandpa and I got the most strongest connection to the speedforce. They decided to further their research on metagene by using me as a guinea pig. Shortly thereafter, they discovered that some sparkles of lightning appeared despite the collar around my neck and it was nothing more than my powers. So they forced me to use my powers."  
"Did you do what they asked ?"  
"Unfortunately yes. It was that or the child I was, gonna to suffer more than ever. And I was only 7. I forced myself to use my power in the hope of breaking the collar and running away from their lab with a friend. What a fool ! You can't forcé a speedster to tap into the speedforce if he doesn't want."  
"The speedforce ? What is this ?"  
"The source of our powers at us, the speedsterrs, she has her own will and she is alive. When she manifests, she took the apparence of someone that the speedster knows, trust and love. For me it was my mother, I was so happy to see her even if I knew it was not really her." I told to Cissie with a smile.  
"What happens next ?" She asked me  
"The speedforce told me she was sorry to inflict me this but she was obligate to punish me. And she turned into a lightning and struck me. Because of this, my previous wounds were re-opened and I was half dead. To keep me alive and continued their research about the speedforce which had become a new focus of interest for them, the Reach made surgery on me to close the wounds they even removec the collar that deprived me from my powers so that healing could be accelerated."  
"I suppose that things went wrong." Cissie whispered  
"Yes. The speedforce was so angry against me that she canceled my healing factor and do the opposite: she hurted me more. You can't imagine this, Cissie, I was so much in pain that the others prisoner could hear my screams."  
"But you scars... How they stayed on your body ?"  
"If we got speed it's because a part of the speedforce is in our veins, speedforce is a part of us and we are his chosen ones. Generally the electricity of the speedforce is confortable and warm like a mother but this time, the electricity through my veins and my body was burning me from the inside but also at the outside, the speedforce turn into lightning that you can hold on your hands and pierced my arms but also my... My..." I don't have the courage to tell her where I was pierced but she reassure me  
"Bart, you don't need to tell me if you can't bear it yourself. Take your time and once you think you ready, take my hand and place her at the other part of your body with scars."

I don't hesitate when she finish, I immediately take her hand and place her at where is my other scar slowly because I know that tears appears on my face. When I place Cissie hands she was crying too.

  
"Oh god. She could have kill you when you was 7 when the speedforce penetrated your... chest."  
"And the worst that despite the pain through my arms I moved them and held tightly my chest and the pain was so much horrible that I couldn't contain my screams day and night, I couldn't sleep because of the pain. And the Reach saw that I hold my chest and decided to make surgery to see what the hell is going on near to my heart and they do that when I was awake. During the surgery I saw behind the door and the windows that someone talked with the Ambassador and he was human. I think he care about my health and gives order to how make surgery and not kill me during the operation."  
"Bart, Who knows this story ?"  
"You the first person I've told this. Not even Robin know this story."  
"Not even Dinah ? Or Barry ?" I nodded even my grandpa and Black Canary as a psychologist don't know. "How you find the courage to hide this from them ? Besides if its happens while you was a child, you probably have nightmares."

Before I could replied, Cissie throw herself in my arms, crying against my chest and the only thing I could do is caressing her back and bring her closer to me.  
"You're an idiot, Bart Allen. Hiding this for so many years, it's impossible but I know you trust us and me I trust you more than the others.Thanks to you, I integrate this wonderful team but if I loose you, if you died, I don't know what I'll going to do because I love you."  
This revelation surprise me a little but I'm glad she told me first what kind of feelings she has towards me.  
"I know you love me, babe"  
"Really ?"  
"Yeah because I love you too." At the same time I told her this I took her face in my hands and guessing what I was going to do, she rushed over me, knocked me down on the ground and kissed me while she was on top of me. And of course I kissed her but I add my tongue and Cissie moan of pleasure when I kiss her. I think she thought she wasn't ready for a kiss as deeply as this one but by her reaction I know she wanted more and we have the right to want more because we have both 18. Grandpa will probably kill me but it's worth the shot.

She wasn't happy when I broke the kiss but she knows if I break it it's because I have a good reason or an idea that would allow us to go further.  
"What did you have on your mind, pretty speedster ?" she asked me  
"Do you want to go further in our relation ?"  
"Yes." she answered, blushing heavily "Since I met you, my feelings for you grown each day. I can't count the number of times I've had to contain to kissing you so much that you're cute."  
"How would you like to come to my apartment ?" I propose her  
"Today ?" I nodded and she answered me "If that allow us to continue our little business then yes. On other hand, you let me do it." she whispered to my ear  
"No !" I said   
"Why ?" She replied  
"You had the high ground when we were kissing."  
"Fine but we're going to your apartment at superspeed."  
"Miss will be served." I declare when I took her bride style and she giggled. I think this night will be crash.


	3. Moded ?

**Tim P.O.V.**

 

Once I left Gotham, I head back to the Watchtower, wanting answers about Owen and Bart. I know I violate his privacy and I should ask him but if Owen lied to me then Bart could be more stubborn than him.And I noticed that Owen and Bart had more in common than I originally thought. Although they do not look alike except for the color of their eyes, when it comes to getting into action there is no difference. And actions speak louder than  physical ressemblance... And a DNA analysis too. If it weren't for this thing with my father, I'd bet anyone they're brothers.

 

Fortunately for me, we keep the blood sample that Bart accepted to give us when he arrived in our time and used to check that he was who he said he was: the grandson of the Flash, Barry Allen. But this time I need it personnaly and I didn't want to be surprised, so I acted as if everything was normal. And the first thing I do is to ask Jaime where Bart is.

 

"Hey Blue, Do you know where I could find Bart ?"

"No, sorry hermano. But Cissie is looking for him too. And you, how the things between you and our dear speedster goes ?"

"It's because of that I search him actually, I want to make all this story clear. But you said that Cissie search him ?"

"Yeah but I don't think its for the same reasons." He told me  
"Oh !"  
"Yeah and anyway it was really obvious even Bart realize it but he don't care because he feels the same way for her."

"I think I'm gonna to give up for today." I said   
"..."  
"HE TOLD YOU !?" I shouted  
"Thanks for my ears, Robin."  
"Sorry, it's just... I don't know what to think, Jaime. He used to told me everything but everything changes when my father died."  
"If that can reassure you, he wouldn't have told me if I didn't said me and Traci we're dating"  
"Of course. He prefers to ask at his friend before he said it to Barry and cause him a heart attack. Iris wouldn't mind her that his grandson is dating. And he wouldn't surprise me if she knew it first without asking to Bart." I replied  
"Female intuition." Said Jaime and we have burst of laughing. Jaime's phone turned on and he saw it was a message from Traci. "Sorry hermano but I have to leave you. Traci needs help for her lesson. And you probably be alone because the others took a day off excepted of course Nightwing and the Outsiders."   
"Thanks Blue and don't worry for me, I have many things to do but I prefer to do it here, this place is so... Peaceful."  
"I know what you mean. See you later, Robin."

I waited that he completely leave the Watchtower before to heading towards where we kept Bart blood sample but if I have to check Owen and him are related, I need a little blood from Owen. And thanks God, I'm smart ! I took him blood discretly when he !et gis guard down. Now I have to pray that one, Owen doesn't discover I took him blood and two that my bestfriend is a one hundred percent come from only good guys.

I place their blood and wait for the result

With the Outsiders  
 **Owen P.O.V.**

Once Nightwing and I finish to discuss about me and Bart, we returned to the ship where the others wait us.

"So Nightwing, did you find what are you looking for ?" Said Grace with sarcasm and I know she was talking about me. Nightwing smile and answer  
"Yes since he's here."  
"Very funny, guys. Are you sure you're adults ?"  
"More than certain." Countered Grace but this time I didn't reply cause I could see than the next words I'm gonna to pronunce will be probably my last  
"Hum, Boomerang ?"  
"What's wrong, Metamorpho ?"  
"You're bleeding on your neck a little."

I didn't wait he finish his sentence to check it. I ran my fingers over my neck and indeed, I felt a hot liquid flowing. I then wanted to check the color and saw that the tips of my fingers were red. At first, I didn't know who made this and I thought it was when I helped Robin with this nuke in Gotham but after I remember the question that the little bird ask me " _Do you know someone named Bart Allen ?"_

  
Nightwing was right, his little btother didn't give up the case. My phone vibrated on my pocket and I took in my hand. I've got a new message but I know who send it. Just in case I read it.

 

 

 

 

_Meet me at Gotham in front of my father's grave at midnight.  
There's gonna to have someone else with us.  
Robin_

  
_Oh god ! We are so fucking moded. He's gonna to kill us !_

Bart's apartment  
 **Bart P.O.V.**

When I opened my eyes, I don't recognize immediately where I was but little at little I remember what I've done during the previous hours: I was to Mount Justice, Cissie joined me, I told her about my past and my scars, we shared a kiss and we ended up in the bedroom of my apartment after we told to each other about our mutual feelings.

So it was official, Cissie and I are dating, another speedster with an another archer and a good one. I can't wait to see Wally and Artemis face, Barry will probably to yell at me and grandma Iris... Well, she was always very smart so I think she guessed my feeling for Cissie.

I turned slowly to not wake up my sleeping beauty and to see what time is it. At my surprise, it was already 21:00. Man, we really slept a long time after we had... sex I suppose but we used condoms, we are not stupid. If Cissie became pregnant by accident or because we weren't careful I know her mother will take all his time before to kill me.

I felt Cissie's arm surrounded my waist. If I was bare-chested, Cissie still had her underwear on. She let me turn around so I could see her. We stared at each other then she hugged me tightly, her head below my chin and against my chest and more especially where was the scar who almost kill me.

"You know I felt good when you was at normal speed but when you start to vibrate, this was so much pleasant." she told me, her eyes closed  
"Really ? Well, I know what I'll do, next time."  
"And what it will be ?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"Then we have to start again as soon as possible."  
"Are you dragging me ?"  
"Maybe." she answered me seductively. Damn, I wanted so much she becomes mine but I'm not gonna to do it, she is free to do what she wants. "I never realize that your heart beating so fast but it explained why you are so warm and hot."  
"And you, why are you so perfect ?" I asked her and she blush. 

Without asking her, I kiss her once again, and she return me the kiss passionately but I take it the control. I place one of my hand on his hips and the other on her back. Then I broke the kiss and decide to kiss multiple times her neck. Her moan was my pleasure but it wasn't enough for the speedster I am so I start to lick her neck.  
"Bart, no... Please don't do this... If you start this... I'm not sure if I could stop me to ask you more... Honey, did you listen to me ?" 

When a girl said that you know she wants more but she doesn't want to admit it so I continued for her great dismay but not for long. I forced her to get up and then placed us so that her back was against the bed and I was above her, my face as close as possible to hers.

_"You got a new message."  
"_Fucking phone !" I shout and Cissie has burst of laughing. 

Who ever it was but he gonna to regret to interrupt our intimate moment. I changed my mind when I saw who it was: Tim. He couldn't choose a better moment but since I'm with Cissie, I forgot him and I feel more relaxed. I think I can talk to him and outside the mission now.

"Who send you a message ?"  
"Robin."

I took my phone and read the message and Cissie also read it, her head over my shoulder and her arms still surrounding my waist

 

 

_Meet me at Gotham in front of my father's grave at midnight_   
_There's gonna to have someone else with us_   
_Robin_

 

 

 

"He seems serious !" comment Cissie  
"More than usual." I whispered, frowning my eyebrows  
"What's wrong ?"  
"I have a bad feeling about this meeting."  
"But you're going, right ? That could be a good way to make peace. Hey it's maybe because of that he want to talk." Cissie suggest  
"With someone else ?"  
"You worry too much." she get up, take her clothes and dressed "Well, I better to go home before mom decide to kill you ."  
"Wait, you mean that your mother knows for ... us ?"  
"She guess it that I love you and she's the one who encouraged me to reveal the feelings I have for you."  
"I suppose I can't avoid Rob anymore."  
"Exactly." Once she was dressed Cissie walks towards the door then turn around "See you soon, lovely speedster."

Now, I was alone, I don't know what Tim wants but I have to check.   
Gotham city, here I come.


	4. A friendship broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Tim to know if his friend and Boomer are really half brother.

The Watchtower  
 **Nightwing P.O.V.**

"Tim, you're here ?" I yell but I was too late, Tim was already gone. On my way, I saw Jaime and I ask him where I could find Robin  
 _  
_

_"He was at the Watchtower when I left."_ Blue answered me.

Nothing is definitely going well in this world anymore: First, Bart take distance with Tim for whatever reason, next Owen and Robin team up, then Kid Flash and Boomerang could be related, after the message a little too serious for my taste on Boomer's phone, sent by my second brother and Boomer decide to meet him at Gotham and now I looking for Tim to explain this mess to me. He got a little time before the meeting but where he could be if he isn't here anymore.

 

I notice something near to the computer, I approach and I saw it was material for DNA analysis with two blood sample and papers on the table. Those papers were about Bart and Owen probably coming from Tim's file. After all Batman taught us to be well-informed about the people, If this wasn't really my thing, Tim adopt the way of how Batman fight crimes.

"What the heck is your problem Tim ?"

Clearly, clarifying this store has become his number one priority. So to know what Robin discover, I made his DNA analysis and wait to find any matching between Kid Flash and Boomerang.

 

And unfortnately for my baby brother those two has a matching: they're brothers or half bohers is maybe the best words. They didn't have the same father, Don Allen for Bart and Digger Harkness. But how they could be possibly half-brothers ? Two possibilities exist: Either their biological mother found herself in the past and met Harkness but she couldn't stay here so she left Owen Owen with his father while she went back to the future to fight the Reach and later she had Bart with Barry's son or both came from the future but it was Digger who found himself in the future and stay awhile there until the people of the future construct a time machne to send him back in the past.

 

But I don't think Tim care about this, I'm sure he wants the confirmation and he wants to heard it from Bart and Owen. But I got a bad feeling I should probably heading to Gotham, keep an eye on them and take action if anything goes wrong even if I have to be against my little brother.

 

 

Gotham city, midnight

**Owen P.O.V.**

Okay, I know the things are going to go wrong but I want to prove him that if he ask me something he can count on me. But he seriously gonna to kill me tonight and probably my brother. I hope Bart doesn't come if he got the same message I did. However if he comes and the boy wonder tries anything against him, I won't hesitate for a second to protect him as I always did after we escaped the Reach even if it was short.

 

I walk towards Robin's father grave and I saw two silhouette near to the meeting point. No need to look their face who it was: Robin and my brother. Definitely not my lucky day but we have to act and pretend we don't know each other as long as Robin suspects us. It's gonna to be hard whether it's me or Bart.

 

"Hey, Robin. You already missed me ?"

 

**Bart P.O.V.**

The first thing I thought when I arrived here was  _So this is what a cemetary looks like_. In the future when peoples died, they don't have grave and we forget them. But me all the people I knew I never forget them I feel like it was not a good thing to forget... And easy to said that. This place is so peaceful, if you want to hide then this place is perfect.

 

I shook my head and erased those thoughts. It wasn't the time to think about this, Tim ask me to come here because he wants to talk. But I'm not reassure about this but I'll do it because he is my BFF even if I avoid him for days. But I need time and space to think about if I have to tell him the truth and I needed to make this choice alone. In the distance, I could see Tim, alone and in front of his father's grave. I sped up to him.

 

"Hey, Tim."

"Hello Bart" he answered me without look at me

"So um what do you want to talk ?"

"Wait a little, please. Someone is not here."

"Okay, I understand."

 

We wait a little until I heard a voice, a familiar voice adressed to Tim.

"Hey, Robin. You already missed me ?"

Inside I was shaking and I wanted to cry but I couldn't. If I cried then goodbye my true identity. But just in case I turned around and I could say he was really him, it didn't change at all. 

 

_Owen, you don't know much I miss you, big bro._

**Third P.O.V.**

When Owen approach Bart and Tim, the new Captain Boomerang pretend to don't know Bart and he asked him his name

 

"And can I know who are you, kid ?"

"Bart Allen, I'm one of Robin's friend." answered Bart, understanding he has to play comedy

"Isn't the one you said that something was wrong, Robin ? Euh, Robin, you're okay ?"

"Stop acting you two. I have enough of your lies !" he yelled

"It's the first time I see you piss off. You sure you want to do this now ?" asked Bart, worried for his friend

 

Robin sighed and he need really an answer. Owen didn't want to lose more time so he ask him

"Why you have gather us ?"  
"I need to ask you something, at both of you. And please answer me honestly"  
 _Not good_ thought Bart and Owen  
"Are you... Are you brothers ?"  
"BROTHERS !?" Yelled the two but once again all of this was factice, a facade   
"Robin, you're nice and your my BFF but seriously... From where this idea comes ?" replied Bart  
"You want really to KNOW ? First you avoid me for days when I told to the team that Digger killed my father, two you're so alike whether is with actions or words, three you got the same green eyes with golden hue and finally when I ask you, Owen if you know Bart before you answer me no, you hesitate."  
"And me I think you're crazy and you search a pretext just for killing me while I proved I was on the good side."  
"Don't you dare to lie me." growled Robin  
"I do what I want,  **kid** "

"And if we talk about this around a coffee or food..." try to occure Bart  
"I don't think is possible Bart."  
"Yeah, stay back if you don't want to fight."  
"No, you're not doing this here. It would be disrespectful to the dead." advised the young speedster  
"THEN TOLD ME THE DAMN TRUTH." shouted Tim  
"You have no right to shout at him. He has the same age as you and he is your bestfriend.."

**Tim P.O.V.**

My eyes were wide open when I realize I probably hurt Bart with my words. I shoudn't ask him this. After all my friend comes from a shitty future, ruled by the Reach and where the metahuman are just test subject for experiment. He been through a lot of horrible things, it's probably a bad idea to have friend in the future but here in the past, he felt he was safe and we become friend.

"Bart, I'm sorry, I... Didn't want to-"  
"You didn't want what, Tim ? Yell at me ? Respect my silence ? Or you was so obsess with your father that you don't care of our friendship ? I didn't know you was so selfish."  
"No, it's not-."  
"YES, WE ARE BROTHERS DAMNIT ! So now you don't have to care of your reputation anymore."  
"No, it can't be. You're telling me that the results of the matching between your DNA than I did is true. He is your half brother ?"  
"Yes." whispered Bart

I clenched my fist and I don't want to accept this truth. Deal with my father's death is really hard but I don't want to deal with the fact that my BFF is relate to the son of the man who killed my paternal. I was so much angry and in denial that my brain search for an another reason and he finally find it one even if was not probably the best.

"Boomerang, what the fucking hell you've done to Bart ?"   
"Hey, What do you mean by that ? That I manipulate him ? Change his memories ?"  
"Exactly"  
"You're most craziest than I thought. If my brother said it too fast for you then I'm gonna to repeat it for you and slowly. WE. ARE. BROTHERS." Owen hissed to me and heard those words from him, made me sick. I couldn't control anymore my emotions so I punch him on the face and he fell on the ground. He didn't see that coming but he answered wth a smile

"Seriously, It's my reward for saving you !"  
"Shut up or-"  
"You're not doing anything Tim." I turned around and saw Nightwing.  
"Nightwing..." I said with fear in my own voice. But it was fear for what I've done "Oh god ! What I've done, Dick ?"  
"You were just under the shock, Tim, you couldn't bear all of this. I wished I was here when you discover via the DNA analysis that Kid Flash has a brother. That's all. Everyone made mistake." Dick explained me but all I could was to cry in the arms of my brother.  
"What a shitty day, right Bart ?" Owen ask to him but Bart didn't answer "Hey little bro, everything is okay ?"

He asked once more but no answer. I look to Bart and saw he lowered his head. I decide to approach him and I wanted to touch him but he rejected my hand by slapping her violently. Even Owen seems to be shock by the reactions of his brother.

"Bart, what's wrong ?" I ask him  
"You expect to me I forgive you for punching my brother, judge my relative blood and throw away our friendship just because you don't want to admit it ?"  
"Bart, it's nothing."  
"Nothing ? NOTHING ?" he yell "I trusted you, Tim since I meet you and you was my first friend in my life. First. Do you understand how much it means to me ? No, I don't think you're able to do it."  
"And if we talk about this between us, Bart ? After all, it concern me too and after the hard day we've got, it's maybe better if we stay between family." offered Owen but he didn't have the effect he wanted cause tears stream down on Bart's face.  
"No. I need to be alone. Besides I'm will not be able to trust you, Tim. I'm sorry but you hurt me more than you think." And he left at superspeed  
"BART, WAIT !" screamed Owen  
"Why you don't catch him ?" ask Dick  
"Hey, we are brothers but he is more fast than me."  
"How it could be possible ?" I ask him and he bite his lips then he sighed  
"I've got only one grandpa with superspeed but Bart has two grandpas who's connected to the speedforce."  
"Barry is the first but the real question his..." My older brother started  
"Who is the other ?" I finish  
"Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 over and yes I left Dick, Tim and you, readers on this little plot twist.
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me in comment if you appreciate this part 1 of Bloodlines .
> 
> I don't know when I will write the part 2 but I wanted to write this before I forget this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon Two Worlds chapter 13 (if you want )


End file.
